Exchange of Favours
by PercyJacksonAlways
Summary: When Percy goes to Leo to ask for a favour, Leo agrees. However, on one condition: a return of favour. It wasn't a difficult one, and Percy agreed. Of course, doing a favour for this particularly mischievous demigod was definitely not the best idea. Something nasty was bound to happen. Slight Percy and Leo bromance. Post HOO. Oneshot!


**RE-EDITED. Slight grammar correction and added phrases. **

**Thanks for clicking on this story! I hope you enjoy it! :)**

Percy hacked at the remaining three dummies. He stabbed one in the chest, sliced off one of its arm, and decapitated the last dummy. The floor of the Training Arena was littered with an assortment of broken plastic body parts. For the past hour, he'd tried to occupy himself by practicing sword fighting. However, it was to no avail as he was still bored beyond measure.

He would've gladly spent his Thursday evening with Annabeth, his girlfriend, hearing her plans for Capture the Flag tomorrow. Heck, he'll even settle for a catchup session with Hazel or Piper! Anything!

But _noooo_, the girls, that is to say, Annabeth, Piper and Hazel, wanted to have some 'girl time' together on the beach, and wouldn't allow any other guys overhear them. The rule about not overhearing them was not so bad in Percy's opinion. The bad part was that they just _had_ to use the beach! The beach! The one place Percy could be enjoying right now, strolling along his father's element, and breathing in the gentle sea breeze!

To tell the truth, Percy had actually debated dousing them in a big tidal wave, seeing that they were easy targets just beside the open sea. Yet after much consideration, he thought it would be worse to have three, weapon wielding girls thirsting to spill his blood.

Capping his sword, he turned, wondering if he should just turn in to bed early, and call it a day, when he noticed a certain son of Hephaestus sitting on the spectator's seats in the Training Arena.

That's when Percy remembered he had a favor to ask from Leo.

Sprinting up the stairs two at a time, he hurried over to where Leo was seated, fiddling with scraps of loose metal and screws.

"Hey, Percy." Leo said, not bothering to look up from his metallic project.

Leo had recently returned to Camp Half-Blood, after the Octavian Comet Incident nearly a month ago. He told the Seven of how Festus had revived him, and how he navigated to Ogygia, to rescue Calypso from her island. Though Zeus agreed to free her, she was to do some duties on Mount Olympus, before she could return to the mortal world.

"Leo. Can you do me a favor and fix my stuff?" Percy said, digging in his pockets.

Leo took out two thin metal pieces out of his toolbelt, and started attaching them onto his metal structure, and grinned

"Oh, because you admit that Leo is awesome, and after all, he was the Supreme Commander of the Ar- "

Percy cut him off. "Blah, blah, blah….but nope. I believe you are the Repair Boy here."

Leo rolled his eyes

"So, anyway," Percy continued, "can you find some way to replace the strap of this watch?"

He pulled out the old watch Tyson, his half-brother, had made for him many years ago. The watch had been left in his cabin when he was whisked off to Camp Jupiter, curtesy to Hera, obviously.

Though the watch was still able to be activated into a shield, the strap was dented.

Leo observed the watch that Percy was dangling in front of him.

"Well?" Percy persuaded before adding, "Is it way above your standards?"

Leo waved it away. "'Course I can fix it. That's no big deal. But you have to do me a favour in return."

There was something in Leo's smile that Percy didn't like. Maybe it was that look of mischievousness that was out of place. Or it could be the twinkle at the corner of his eyes that told Percy if he accepted, he would be in for some serious trouble.

"Uh…what favour?" Percy said uncertainly.

Leo smiled more widely, and his features matched one of a Latino elf, which could mean no good at all.

"Simple. No need to get all worked up, Jackson. I repair your watch, and you just meet me in the forest at Zeus's fist in an hour."

The deal didn't sound bad. But the way Leo said it, Percy knew there must be some catch in there. On the other hand, all he had to do was to stroll into the forest (which he was so familiar with), and Leo promised to fix his watch.

"Deal. I'll see you at Zeus's fist in an hour, and you can start fixing my watch now, Valdez." Percy said.

Leo cackled in most evil laugh Percy could ever imagine, like a witch planning a million ways to cook her prey.

The son of Hephaestus pocketed Percy's watch, scooped up his completed junk of metal, and popped them in his toolbelt. Then, he hurried down the stairs, and out of the Training Arena, leaving Percy wondering what he would be in for.

It was still early, and it would take Percy only fifteen minutes to reach Zeus's fist from here. Twenty minutes, max. So he went back to his cabin to have a quick shower and change of clothes. From his cabin, he could see the beach in the distance. Three small specks on the shore told Percy that the girls were still enjoying their 'girl time'.

With half an hour to go, Percy thought of checking in the Hephaestus cabin to see if Leo was actually fixing his watch.

Nyssa, Leo's half-sister, met Percy at the entrance to Cabin Nine.

"Nyssa. Did you see Leo?" Percy asked.

Nyssa nodded. "But he left about five minutes ago. He told me if you came to look for him, I should pass you this note."

She handed a yellow post-it sticker to Percy, who read the ancient greek scribble:

_To Captain Salt Water,_

_I've fixed your watch already, but it's with me. Just do your part of the deal, and I'll give it back._

_Sincerely,_

_The Sizzling McShizzle,_

_Supreme Commander of the Argo II_

_Bad Boy Supreme, and all the ladies love a bad boy!_

Percy snorted. Typical Leo.

"Well, thanks Nyssa. I think I know where he is now."

Nyssa smiled, and turned to head back into her cabin. But just before she closed the door, she poked her head out.

"Oh, and Percy, Capture the Flag game is tomorrow, and Hephaestus cabin is teaming with Ares, Athena, Hermes, Apollo, -"

"Poseidon?" Percy asked.

"Unfortunately not. We're teaming with every other cabin except the Big Three, so that the rest of us can have a good time bashing your heads." Nyssa said.

It should be about time to meet Leo soon, and Percy decided it was best not to be late. Besides, who knows what Leo was up to?

"Good luck beating us then." Percy tilting his chin up. "Hopefully the infirmary has enough beds for all of you."

With that, Percy dashed for the woods. He splashed past the creek, and jogged up a small hill. Zeus's Fist loomed over him, as he started to lift his right leg to start his ascend.

Placing his foot on a sturdy ledge, Percy reached out to grab two jutting out rocks to pull himself upwards.

However, as he lifted his left foot off the ground, Percy felt a slight tugging on his shoe. It was a very subtle move, but the damage had been done.

Percy had just enough time to look down and realise he'd disturbed a trip-wire; a fine string ran past the base of Zeus's fist, before the trap was activated.

"Schist!"

A thick rope sprang from a hole in the ground, and wrapped itself firmly around Percy's offending left leg. Then with a quick tug which caused Percy to lose his balance and fall backwards to the ground, the other end of the rope led to a nearby tree.

Following the coil of rope with his eyes, Percy realised with dread that from the side of the tree, the rope lead all the way upwards, to the highest branch of the tree.

A pulley was mounted on the branch of the tree, and about halfway up the tree, in mid-air, Percy remembered he had Riptide in his pocket. Again, too late. If he'd cut the rope now, he most likely break his neck from the fall.

"Schist!" Percy cursed again. He should've seen something like that happening. Leo was perfectly capable of doing such stuff. There was nothing he could do, dangling by one foot, upside down, high above the ground.

Suddenly, Percy heard a pair of footsteps approaching from the direction of Zeus's fist. Of course, it belonged to Leo.

"Yes! It worked!" Leo shouted, jumping up and down like a maniac.

Percy face-palmed. "Gods, Leo! What was that for!"

Leo frowned innocently. "I was testing my traps for tomorrow's Capture the Flag, and you willingly volunteered to be the bait."

"What?! I _so_ did not agree to this!"

"You did! I said I'll fix your watch," Leo pulled the newly repaired watch out of his toolbelt, "and you'll meet me at Zeus's Fist!"

"That's not – Arrggghh! Just get me down, Valdez!"

"Not unless you ask nicely, Jackson!" Squatting down to sit at the peak of Zeus's Fist.

Leo spared Percy's upside down figure a glance. "Still waiting…"

"Alright. Please!"

Leo grinned. "Now, say: _I totally support Team Leo!_"

"Leo…" Percy growled. "Do you wanna be doused by cold stream water?"

Leo's smile faltered. "Okay, okay. I'll let you down in a minute."

He dug in the toolbelt and fished out the same metallic junk he was fixing in the Training Arena. Then, he pulled out an X-box controller from another pocket. He fiddled with the two items for a while. Finally, Leo set the small metallic object on his knee, and pressed a button on his controller.

The metallic plates spun to life, and watched the propeller speed up into a blur of grey metal. Then, it lifted off Leo's knee, and the miniature helicopter sped upwards, as swift and light as a fly.

Upside down, Percy saw the automaton hovering beside him. The propellers moved so quickly, then a monotonous buzzing sound could be heard.

"Uh, Leo…what –" Percy started.

"Just grab it and use your sword to cut off the rope that's holding you! It's your ride down!" Leo shouted.

His ride down? Seriously? Perhaps Leo meant 'his ride to death by committing suicide'. This automaton was small enough to fit into the palm of his hand. How the Hades could it support his weight?

Leo was completely nuts. Everything in Percy's head was telling him that not to listen to Leo.

"No freaking way, Leo!" Percy yelled. "Are you serious –"

"It's perfectly safe, dude! I programmed the propellers to spin at a rate fast enough to counteract the downwards pull. The metal used is not pure aluminium. I've blended seventy percent Celestial Bronze, plus thirty percent –" Leo rattled off.

"Whatever, Leo! But are you sure it'll-"

"…_So_ assuming you weigh less than a hundred kilograms, which I think you are, it will hold." Leo confirmed.

Percy wasn't extremely reassured after Leo's long lecture about force and strength of metal, and he simply hoped Leo knew what he was doing.

Reaching out for the miniature flying helicopter, he gripped the metallic body tightly in his left hand. As soon as he hand his hand around the metal, Percy knew that whatever Leo had been babbling earlier was most likely true. It might be able to support him.

With his right hand, Percy slipped out his pen. Single-handedly, he uncapped it, and let Riptide spring into its full sword form.

Then, he started sawing at the rope, which was much stronger than he'd expected. In about five minutes, the rope gave way, and Percy flipped over, now right side up, clutching the fragile looking helicopter.

Leo directed his automaton to land on the peak of Zeus's Fist, and Percy let go of it as soon as his feet touched the ground.

Leo grinned widely. "Great! So now that I know my booby traps work, tomorrow, those on Team Leo will win Capture the Flag!"

Percy stuck out his tongue. "I'll know what to look out for tomorrow."

"You won't." Leo replied, "This was the latest version of invented traps. It is not going to be the only one tomorrow."

Percy sighed, "Yeah, well, I'll remind Jason not to go easy on you with his lightning powers. _Plus_, I'll chip in and give you a free salt water shower tomorrow. Nico would be glad to add skeletons to stalk you throughout the game. And don't forget about Hazel. She might just make you fall over stray jewels on the ground."

Leo rolled his eyes, and gave a dreamy look. "Just imagine. Tomorrow, after Team Leo wins the game, I'll just lie here at Zeus's Fist, looking at the treetops, watching you, Jason, Hazel, and Nico dangling upside down in the air."

"Fat hope, Valdez." Percy said, getting up and walking back towards the main camp with Leo in tow.

Just as they passed the creek, Percy glanced back at Leo.

"Oh, and….my watch?" Percy asked.

Leo handed the newly fixed watch back to him.

"Thanks, Leo." Percy said, thumping the other boy's back before grinning, "And I feel nice enough to do you a favour. No strings attached."

Before Leo could react, Percy summoned a water bubble the size of basketball to dump itself above Leo's head. Leo was doused from head to foot.

As Leo blinked, trying to clear the water from his eyes, Percy took that opportunity and ran. Better to disappear from here as soon as he could. Even in the distance, Percy could hear the unmistakable scream from his friend.

"JACKSON!"

**Ahhh! Vengeance is sweet ;)**

**I wrote this story because from my poll loooong ago, out of the Seven, Percy and Leo were reader favourites, with Jackson having two times more votes than Valdez. But the two had many many many times more than the others. That's why, I wrote this with Percy and Leo together, and hopefully fans of this two characters will enjoy it.**


End file.
